Arthur's Quest for Merlin's Stupid Toy
by kingsgates
Summary: The boys embark on a quest to find Merlin's toy. Sequel to Because You're my Damsel, Duh. kid!fic


Arthur sat down on his favourite bench next to Leon and Gwaine and opened his Ben 10 lunch box. The bench was the best one at school, he could see the whole playground from here.

He tuned out Leon and Gwaine as they argued about who's sandwich was better (Crunchy peanut butter versus chicken and mayonnaise) and looked around for Merlin. He'd stayed back in the classroom after the lunch bell for some reason, telling Arthur that he'd meet him at the bench. He'd looked worried. Arthur started chewing on his apple, keeping an eye out for Merlin. Really, he shouldn't be taking this long; he'd miss out on the whole of lunchtime if he didn't show up soon. What could he possibly be doing in there?

"Arfur!"

Arthur jumped and looked at Gwaine The boy was staring at him as if waiting for an answer.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me? I asked if you knew where Merlin was."

"Oh. I think he's talking to Mr. Gaius or something."

"What the bloody hell for? OW!" Gwaine yelped as Leon smacked him over the back of his head. "Whatchoo do tha' for?"

"Don't swear!"

They continued to argue, but Arthur didn't notice – he could see Merlin crossing the playground looking sad. Merlin flopped down onto the bench next to Arthur, but didn't open his lunchbox. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Hmm?"

"If you aren't going to eat your mum's banana bread then I will."

"Oh. Okay." Merlin handed over the banana bread to Arthur, who shoved it into his mouth before Merlin could change his mind.

"Wha's wrong wif oo andy how?" A piece of banana bread landed on Merlin's arm as he looked up at Arthur, disgust all over his face.

"Wanna try that again?"

Swallowing, Arthur repeated himself. "What's wrong with you anyhow?"

"I can't find Archimedes."

"Can't find who now?"

"That stuffed owl that I've had since I was a baby. I know I had him in my bag this morning Arthur, I  
know it!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you."

By this point, the boys had finished their argument and where listening to Arthur and Merlin with small grins on their faces.

"You do realise what this means don't you Arthur?" Leon said.

"No..."

Leon's grin widened. "A quest!" Gwaine cheered behind him and began packing away his lunch.

Arthur sighed. "Right. Sir Gwaine, check under the slide and Sir Leon – the courtyard where we had morning tea, if you would please. Merlin and I will check the classroom."

Gwaine looked at Arthur with a stupid look on his face.

"Oh what now Gwaine?"

"It'll be locked you idiot."

"The windows aren't snot face."

"Bumface."

"Bed wetter."

"OI!"

Leon grabbed Gwaine and dragged him off, his words travelling back to Arthur.

"But he started it Leon!"

Arthur and Merlin stared up at the window. It was actually quite high. They turned their gazes back towards each other.

"Who's going first then?" Merlin asked. One look from Arthur and Merlin sighed, settling himself on the ground on his hands and knees so that Arthur could stand on his back to reach the window. Arthur managed to open the window and pushed himself up onto the ledge and swung one leg inside before turning back to Merlin.

"Stay here and keep an eye out."

"Keep an eye out for what?" but Arthur had already swung himself into the classroom. "Oh no." Merlin chewed on his fingernail and waited.

Arthur had never been inside a classroom by himself before. It was really weird.

He passed by Gwen's desk and made his way to the bag racks at the back of the room. Merlin had probably lost his stupid toy in his bag. He searched around in the bag, but no luck. He growled in frustration and headed for the arts and crafts cupboard behind Gwen's desk. Gwen was nice and she was friendly with Merlin, but since everyone had found out about her crush on Arthur, Merlin and Gwen didn't seem to get along so much. But really, why would she steal his toy and hide it? Only one way to find out. Arthur wrenched open the cupboard.

"Mr. Pendragon, can I help you?"

Arthur turned to face the classroom door, his eyes widened in terror.

The bell rang as Leon and Gwaine joined Merlin outside the window. Looking around, Leon asked "Where's Arthur?"

"He's still inside, I hope. He didn't come back!"

A teacher walked past and ushered the three boys back into the school. As they walked to the classroom they saw Mr. Gaius leading Arthur into the principal's office. Arthur grinned at Merlin and held up Archimedes before heading into the office, his head held high.


End file.
